The proposed investigation will continue ongoing work of the principal investigator on nervous pathways involved in somesthesis. The overall aim is to combine neuroanatomical and neurophysiological techniques to study the inter-relationships in the first somatic sensory cortex of the monkey, between afferent pathways and identified populations of intrinsic and efferent cells. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Jones, E.G. and H. Burton 1976. A projection from the medial pulvinar to the amygdala in primates. Brain Res., 104: 142-147. Jones, E.G. and H. Burton 1976. Areal differences in the laminar distribution of thalamic afferents in cortical fields of the insular, parietal and temporal regions of primates. J. comp. Neurol., 168: 197-247.